Red eyes black reaper
by Sharinganjay
Summary: tired of all the beating naruto finally gets help after one of his more serious beatings, how will this help change his life and is it for the better or worse.
1. Chapter 1: Saved and slaved

**Red eyes black reaper**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, if I did Sakura would have died on the first mission**.

''Naruto'' normal speech

'Naruto' normal thought

' **Rasengan** ' Justu

' ** _Kurama_** ' Bijuu thought/speech

 **Chapter** 1

Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leafs. This village when spoken of is considered to be the epitome of peace of all five great nations. It looked so peaceful that travelers would forget about their travels, and decide to live within the village.

It was a relatively windy night in the village with the cold gust blowing anything it came in contact with as such one four year old child with short spiky sun-kissed blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes that seem to be dulled with sadness that no child should know and three fox looking whisker marks on each cheek, was curled up in a ball at the end of a street beside a trash bin trying with all his might to keep warm and hopefully fall asleep.

This child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, he wore a white short sleeved shirt that looked two sizes too big with a red swirl at the front and back, a dark blue short pants and blue shinobi sandals. He was considered to be the village pariah for reasons that eluded him in his young life, but this was no ordinary child he was born the tenth of October, the day that the great kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village and the day the yondaime hokage gave his life to stop the mightiest of all tailed beasts from destroying the village by sealing this mighty beast into a new born child with an unruly turf of blonde hair and three unnatural but cute fox like whisker marks on each cheek, because of this Naruto became what was known as a jinchuriki otherwise known as a human sacrifice, although he had no knowledge of being a jinchuriki.

Young Naruto's hopes of falling asleep were all but lost as three rather drunk men each wearing a konoha headband and chunin flak jacket step around the corner and spotted his unruly blonde hair, they walked up to his curled up form, looking at each other before looking back at his form and speaking ''Hey look it's the demon brat just lying here and waiting for us to teach him its place ''said the one on the left before nudging Naruto's curled up form with his foot. "Lesh (let's) not keep em (him) waitin (waiting) then'' Slurred the one in the middle before he kicked Naruto getting a scream out of the young blond. The one on right just gave a menacing smile before taking out a spool of ninja wire from the pouch on his leg, bending down and bounding Naruto's hand and feet with it, picking up his form by his hands and holding him up for the others. The other two got what he was thinking about and started punching and kicking the blond while he screamed with hot tears streaming down his battered and swollen face. Naruto tried to scream again only to choke and gasp for air as one chunin stabbed him in his shoulder with a kunai, coughing, he finally got hold of his breath before asking them what he did to them to deserve this, a chunin spat on him before answering his question. "you killed my sister kyuubi brat so don't act like you don't know what you did'' he shouted before stabbing him in the other shoulder. "I-I d-didn't kill a-anybody'' Naruto shouted back trying to reason, but it only seemed to anger them more. The chunin pulled out another kunai before speaking "It's time we finish what the yondaime started …. don't you think boys'' The others just nodded before the chunin used the kunai to slice Naruto's throat open at the same time the other chunin dropped him as they all decided to leave him still bounded by his hands and feet.

He tried to scream but it only came out in gurgles while blood seeped from the wound, he closed his eyes deciding that no one would help a demon like him at the same time he letting his mind wonder to his dream of being the best hokage in the village" Why should I protect those that don't even like me, why should I risk my life for people who would want me dead'' He was broken from his thoughts by even and voice devoid of emotion speaking to him" would you like me to help you, make you stronger, let the beatings stop …. nod your head if you want my help … but be warned if you accept my help you will belong to you will become a weapon for me to use how I see fit''  
Naruto open his eyes to see who was speaking to him to see a man that in the back of his head he thought resembled a mommy, the man had shaggy black hair, he appeared to be an old man, around the same age as the hokage, he had an x shaped scar on his chin, he wore a gray robe that covered his entire body his right eye was heavily bandaged, he held a cane in his left hand with his right hand also heavily bandaged.

Naruto thought about it for what seemed like an hour that was really a second before nodding his head, his eyes drooped down as he felt someone take him up but felt too tired to check who it was or how the crippled looking man did it and so he gave into the sweat embrace of sleep.

 **(Next day)**

Naruto awoke with a groan before hastily moving his hand to his previously slit throat only to find smooth unharmed skin for a moment he entertained the thought of what happened last night as bazaar nightmare and laid his body back down on the cold, hard street only to feel a hard and firm but still pleasantly warm bed, he sighed in contempt only to remember that he was kicked out of the orphanage last month for leaving without permission then it hit him it wasn't a dream he really almost died last night then like a switch flipped his bright and cherry smile all but disappeared replaced with a scowl that just seemed off on his face, his once bright and shinning eyes seemed to dull more than last night he was broken from his mussing by a cough that came from his left looking over to that location to see a man judging from his physique he wore a blank mask with the kanji Nee (root) on it, a dark skin tight long sleeved shirt covered by an Anbu style chest plate and dark blue pants and black ninja sandals." Naruto Uzumaki, Danzo-sama requests your presence in his study please follow me'' although it was said politely there was no emotion in his words all was said with a steady and even tone, seeing no harm in following him, Naruto got out of bed and silently followed him to the man he owed his life to.

He walked down the stone corridors following silently behind his Anbu escort, wondering where everyone was as the corridors were scarce of all people aside from his Anbu escort and him, his thoughts were broken by the sound of creaking as a door opened and his escort walked in so he followed and walked in to see the same person that had rescued him from his certain death. His escort bowed deeply before speaking" Mission completed Danzo-sama" Danzo merely made a hand gesture and the Anbu left without another word.

" Do you remember our deal last night child'' Danzo said rather bluntly, Naruto merely nodded before asking something that had been bothering him" L-last night one of those chunin guys called me Kyuubi brat what did he mean by that" Danzo looked at him for a moment before gesturing towards a seat, Naruto followed quickly hoping for his question to be answered" On the day of your birth the kyuubi attacked our village to save our village from further destruction the yondaime hokage decided to use a child to seal the demon into" ,he looked to see if Naruto was paying attention happy with what he saw he continued" the kyuubi can only be sealed into a newborn child with still developing chakra coils so that the child doesn't die these children are called jinchuriki ….. So now that you have knowledge of what you are, what are you going to do." For Naruto the world seemed to have stopped was he really a demon were the villagers really right about him all along then another thought popped into his head the hokage his ' jiji ' had to have known about this that meant he had been lied to ever time he asked about it, then another thought hit him this man Danzo he barely even knew him yet he didn't lie to him, he even offered to help him become stronger, he made up his mind then and there he would do what this man said because in his mind he was far more honest than everyone else. Naruto looked at Danzo before nodding his head to himself" if I become your weapon will you make me strong so that I don't ever get beat up by the villagers again'' he spoke with his head bowing deeply.

Danzo walked up to the blonde before tapping his shoulder and spoke all the while grinning on the inside he had finally acquired the perfect weapon" I will personally make sure that you will be the best, I will take you as an apprentice and make you the as strong if not stronger than the hokage himself follow me I shall show to your room although be warned these stone corridors will be the only thing you will see for the next four years of your life until you are at a level where you can do missions and join my root division'' with that said Danzo lead the way down the stony corridors to his young apprentices new living quarters once there Danzo gave him a piece of paper, then left him after telling him to remember what was on it.

Naruto went inside closed the door and looked at it as he read out loud:

5-9 a.m. warm up laps, sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, crunches and weight training

10-10:30 a.m. breakfast

10:30-1:59 p.m. taijutsu/kenjutsu training

2-3:59 p.m. chakra-control training

4-5:59 ninjutsu training

6-7:59 genjutsu training

8-9:59 fuinjutsu training

Naruto went wide eyed at all he was going to be doing in one day for the rest of his life, feeling overwhelmed by all the changes his life had undergone in just a few hours and promptly went to sleep.

 **(Next day - Danzo's quarters)**

He sat in the middle of a dark room behind a desk with stacks of papers on his left and one in his hand looking over reports of missions when there was a knock at the door "come in'' he spoke. An Anbu entered the room and bowed before speaking, "Danzo-sama, the hokage has requested an urgent council meeting" the Anbu spoke. The bandaged man looked at him then spoke" Get Torune, tell him to that he is to take over training Naruto for me for the day" Hai Danzo-sama" with that the Anbu left to do his job"

"So Hiruzen has found out that the kyuubi jinchuriki is missing, that was faster than I expected, it doesn't matter I will not lose my weapon after just gaining him" he spoke to himself before picking up his cane and leaving to council room.

 **(Naruto's room)**

Naruto awoke with a jump and promptly fell out of bed before looking to the clock on the wall, it read 6:30 "Shit!, I'm late for my first day of training" he didn't get to think any further on it as there was a knock at the door" Uzumaki-san, Danzo-sama is busy today and has requested that I train you for the day please come out now, we are already late" called a voice beyond the door. Getting up and checking over himself he nodded before exiting his room.

 **(Council room)**

In the council room where all the clan heads, Shikaku Nara, Inochi Yamanaka, Chouza akamichi , Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, three civilians as well as the sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and two of three, as he was the third advisors, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado.

He promptly strode in and took his seat as the hokage decided to start the meeting" I have called this meeting to inform the council that the kyuubi jinchuriki, young Naruto Uzumaki has been reported missing…I have found leads to believe that he was kicked out of the orphanage and has been living on the streets for some time now … he was attacked last night by two of our own chunin, they are as of right now being interrogated by Anko and Ibiki as we speak, but young Naruto has not been found where they said they found him"

"Good riddance!, it's about time someone got rid of the demon brat" shouted a fat looking man from the civilian side, immediately after the outburst an Anbu came up behind him silted his throat and left again silently.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shikaku was the first get over his shock of seeing the death of the civilian and spoke" Hokage-sama, is it possible for the kyuubi to take control of the boy's body if he was on deaths door" "it cannot take over his body, but it can influence his mind while at its weakest" the elderly hokage said letting out a tired sigh at the end, thinking on the possibilities of this happening he made up his mind "Shibi-san, Tsume-san could you use some of your best trackers to scout outside the village for him, he couldn't have gotten too far, this meeting is over you may all leave" he said picking up his pipe and lighting it on his way outside the room.

( **With Naruto minutes earlier** )

Arriving at a huge training ground that looked to be underground, now that he thought about it the whole place looked to be underground, although underground it had everything a waterfall, a sand pit, it even had trees although that was kind of strange, he was brought out of his musings by the voice of his substitute sensei "My name is Torune Aburame and as I said earlier I will take over your training for today… first thing we will begin with are laps, I want you to run 20 laps around this field then 20 sit-ups, 20 push-ups, 20 pull-ups, 20 crunches and … well you are still too young for weights so weight training will have to wait. Naruto didn't need to hear anything else to begin his hellish (for a four year old) training.

( **After breakfast** )

After finishing his warm ups and eating the best breakfast he'd ever had he was back at the training grounds with Torune" I don't know what type of taijutsu or kenjutsu kata Danzo-sama was going to teach you so I shall not give you any …. I will show you how the correct way to punch, kick and how to dodge attacks, for kenjutsu you will learn how to hold your weapon properly and you will work on your accuracy when throwing kunai knifes and Shuriken, let's begin"

After getting the stuffing beat out of him by his sensei it was time for his chakra control training

" Now before we get to chakra control we need you to understand and unlock your chakra, so listen carefully chakra is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy to have perfect control over chakra one must hone their bodies to be a perfect balance of the two. Let's begin first take a seat and meditate, search deep within yourself to find it and then pull it up begin" Naruto after much trial and error had unlocked his chakra but did so at the end of the chakra control session, so his sensei gave him a scroll with different exercises to practice in the next session or his free time.

"Now onto genjutsu training, you remember what I said about chakra being physical and spiritual energy, well while taijutsu is more of the physical genjutsu is the spiritual and requires almost perfect chakra control, now jinchuriki's such as yourself usually are hopeless in genjutsu because of two problems, 1 their larger than average chakra coils makes chakra control harder for them and two they have two different chakra sources since they house a Bijuu that is made up of living chakra inside their bodies do yo-''he was cut off by Naruto " I'll become the first jinchuriki to be able to use genjutsu then I'll become one of the greatest genjutsu masters you've ever seen sensei" Naruto shouted his voice filled with conviction and his eyes burning with fire, if Torune held any emotion he would have smirked at seeing such conviction in a child this age, so he did the next best thing "well since you have to work on chakra control first I will teach you how to dispel genjutsu, all you have to do is to try and find the foreign chakra that enters your body when a genjutsu is cast and purge It from your body with your own chakra, let's begin".

After failing to break the genjutsu for almost all the session he was given a thick book filled with kanjis, a brush, some ink, and a blank book his told him to return to his room and practice writing the kanjis over and over until they were flawlessly written and this was how four year old Naruto Uzumaki spent the next four years of his training and giving it his all to become stronger.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Root

**Red eyes black reaper**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

''Naruto'' normal speech

'Naruto' normal thought

' **Rasengan** ' Justu

' ** _Kurama_** ' Bijuu thought/speech

 **Chapter 2** : **Welcome to Root**

 **(Four years later)**

His breathing was calm and even, there was no inkling of fear or anxiety on his still form. He had been training for the last four years and now it was time to see if he was ready to take on the outside world. He had been put through the toughest training any 4-8 year old could get some of things he did for training kids twice his age didn't dare do, he suffered broken bones, concussions, overwhelming blood loss, you name it. He had become a change person from who he had been four years ago he had a mask of indifference on his face, Danzo wanted him to have no emotions but realized that being able to turn them on or off was much better, he didn't remember what the sky's looked like nor the smell of flowers, he couldn't tell when last the sun had shined upon him.

The only thing he knew that was certain was at this moment was that there was sweat running of his body and a katana held tightly in his grip. The blonde spiky haired boy at the age of eight could pass of as a twelve year old. He was at the moment shirtless so you could see the rippling lean muscles he had gained from his training. The attire he was wearing was wearing was a black Anbu styled pants, black steel toed boots and a dark gray rope belt with the end hanging between his inner-thigh. The katana's blade was an unreflective black the sword had no guard, it had a red grip with a short chain hanging from the hilt.

He was at the moment in the center of numerous root Anbu each armed and ready to kill him. As they charged at him he didn't even flinch. One Anbu came up behind him hoping to take him by surprise, but he quickly turned around a bisected him, he blocked a kunai aim to the side of his rib with the flat of his katana, he grab another out of the air and threw it at a another root Anbu where it pierced his skull. He slashed at anther root member from the shoulder down channeling wind chakra to his sword to increase the damage.

Sealing his katana into a portable seal on his wrist he went through some handsigns and breathed in deep then shouted Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall) he release a massive amount of water from seemingly out of nowhere it flew in front of him before crashing to the ground soaking a few of the root Anbu before he went through some more handsigns before slamming his hands on the wet ground and whispering Kiiro Ryuu no Tameiki (Sigh of the Yellow Dragon) releasing the electricity into the ground and shocking the surprised Anbu's. The blonde turned to face another wave of Anbu's and whispered Kōmori no sanran (scattering of bats) a colony of bats flew up off him and attacked the root Anbus distracting them from the real threat, he had personally created this jutsu, turning to the root Anbus being attacked he sprinted pass them in the blink of an eye as their bodies fell to the ground headless. He stood straight to get his breathing in order as he turned his attention to the man with a bandaged right eye and hand holding a cane clapping as he watched the massacre the young blonde had just committed with a dark and twisted gleam in his eye.

"Very good…very good." Praised the man who stood unfazed by all the deaths." You've come far from the brat you were four years ago," Naruto truly was a prodigy equal if not greater than Itachi Uchiha… not that he would tell Naruto that, "all the Anbus you just kill were at high chunin low jonin level, yet you made it look like mere child's play, all without the use of the sharingan to boost." The man then took time out to reflect on when Naruto had first activated his sharingan that had been a shock to both of them.

 **(Flashback 2 years ago)**

A six year old Naruto stood in front of two of his jonin level Anbu, suddenly both Anbu charged at him, drawing there tanto's ready to kill the blonde as quickly as possible. Naruto only had a second as he barely avoided the strike of the Anbu. It was only due to his harsh training at the hands of Danzo that he was avoiding their strikes.

If they were surprised by him avoiding their slashes they didn't show it as the continued there assault, deciding that the played around long enough they started to speed up, surprised by this Naruto froze up, his body stopped responding to him, his heartbeat increased every second, his mind promptly shutdown as his body moved on pure instinct reaching behind him he pulled out a katana. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head but he paid it no mind at the moment.

The Anbu rushed at him, one swung his sword towards his chest, while the other tried to cleave him in half, and time seemed to slow down for Naruto. His vision of the previously blurry Anbu became perfect, he saw there tanto's coming at him in slow motion, to any other six year old there swords would of only looked like a flash of silver, but for him he saw it and the exact movement they would make.

Still relying purely on instinct he pushed his sword forward at the same time crouching down to avoid decapitation, pulling his sword out of the chest of one Anbu who looked back at him in shock only to be shocked again as Naruto's eyes where blood red with two tomoes in each eye, the Anbu died as Naruto pulled the blade out of his chest and pushed it against his partner's chest who was too shocked at seeing the six year old kill hi partner.

It was after this that Danzo had made himself known as well as explain all the things the sharingan could do and all it couldn't. It was also after the traumatic event of his first and second kills did Naruto pick up his mask of indifference and stop showing his emotions around anyone.

 **(Flashback end)**

It scared him a little when he actually compared Naruto to Itachi both were incredibly similar with Naruto's and Itachi's mask of indifference, both of their voices held no emotion, both were extremely skilled in genjutsu and Naruto's bat and black butterfly related jutsu's resembling Itachi's crow related jutsu's and both held a fully matured sharingan.

He observe the child in front him, he had spiky sun-kissed, silky blonde hair, two neck length strands framed the side of his face with another going over his right eye hiding it from the world, his hair spiked back all the way down to his shoulder blades ( **A.N: Think Madara's hair only blonde and shorter** ), he stood at 4, 11 ft. An impressive height for any eight year old.

Finishing his observation he spoke" You did well Naruto it's time for you to finally set foot back in the outside world follow me" with that said Danzo walked off. Naruto merely followed giving no acknowledgement of him accepting the praise from the man.

He followed behind Danzo down the long and winding Stoney corridors, arriving at a large dark open room, he activated his sharingan on instinct an spotted a chair in the center of the room, a table at the far end of the room filled with all sorts of weapons and a glass case at the other end of the room filled with mask's, he was broken from his musings by Danzo walking up to the glass case and pulling out a Oni mask with the kanji for root in the far right corner, Danzo walked pointed for him to stand in the middle of the room, which he silently did. Danzo walked up to him giving him the mask and a scroll containing what all root Anbu wore, knowing what to do he placed the mask on his face before bowing to the man and repeating the oath all root took

" Those of the foundation have no names, no emotions. There is no past, no future but only the mission. We are the root that support the great leaf tree from the underneath and in the shadows. I Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto swear to, from this day forward serve the hidden leaf village and stand up for what's right and what's wrong from the underneath and help the great tree stand firm from the Root''

"Good always remember that oath. Now you will await further orders in your quarters, dismissed." Danzo said. "HAI" was the monotone response he got from Naruto when he bowed and left. Danzo stood there for a moment before tapping his cane to the ground, in an instance there were two Anbu stepped out of the shadows and bowed before him "Do we have any teams in need of a member" he asked "Hai Danzo-sama team zero has recently lost their heavy hitter" was the emotionless reply from one of the Anbu "Inform the captain that he is to recruit Naruto into his team and meet me in my study" was all he said before heading out of the room.

( **With Naruto** )

Sitting in his room he couldn't help but reminisce of the past and all of the things that changed in his life since the day he was beat up when he was four.

( **Flashback: over the past years** )

A five year old Naruto was on his way to Danzo's study, he had just finished his training and had decided to find out something that he always wanted to know, he had decided to find out just who his parents were and if he had any family members even if they didn't want him and saw him as a demon.

He knocked on the door and waited before hearing a call to come in, normally he would have just barged in but after the punishments he received from all those other times he did, he was never doing it again… At least not with Danzo. Entering the door he saw Danzo setting behind his desk doing the bane all stress… paperwork behind his desk and muttering curses at it, Sweatdropping at that before he quickly composed himself before beginning "Danzo-sama did you know or know of either of my parents or even any family members I might have "He looked up at him and stared for a moment as if judging if he was worthy of those answers before talking" that young Naruto is something you should be proud of, your parents of even your family is something that you could get killed for if spoken in the wrong place, your mother was one of the strongest females in the elemental nations, her name was Kushina Uzumaki originally from whirlpool country, grandniece of Mito Uzumaki wife of the fist hokage Hashirama Senju and fist jinchuriki of the kyuubi while your mother was the second, your father was one of the strongest to ever come out of this village, he was Minato Namikaze , the yondaime hokage. Hmm though in saying this I suppose Tsunade Senju would be your great-grand aunt as she was the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki she is still alive though she left the village after the kyuubi attack, your father did name Jariya of the Sanin as your godfather but he left also to 'keep up his spy network' does this answer your questions Naruto" Naruto who was overwhelmed by those answers but decided to do some digging on his own nodded " Hai Danzo-sama I will take my leave" with those words he walked out the room and back to his.

* * *

A six year old Naruto sat in his room meditating, it was something for his chakra control Danzo told him to do in his free time, as he sat in silence he felt a pull thinking it was normal he allowed it to happen. Giving into the pull he didn't feel anything change until he heard a dripping sound and opened his eyes before blinking, gone was his room he was inside some sort of sewer ankle deep in water that strangle didn't feel wet, he looked around spotting two different types of pipes a big one with some red substances flowing through it, and a smaller one with some blue substances in it, he also spotted an opening and decided that it must have been the exit, so he walked towards it and was blinded for a moment when the room seemed to light up before going back to its original lighting, he looked around again this time seeing some tall golden looking bars with a small paper kanji on the gate of it, in the back of his mind he knew he should have some idea of where he was but he couldn't remember. Deciding to take a closer look he walk up to the bars before blinking when a pair of giant red eyes opened in front of him, his mind took a moment to register this before he jumped back in shock and started to tremble when the eyes came out of the shadows showing it to be a large red furred fox with nine large tails swaying behind it lazily releasing large amounts of killer intent on him, when he finally figured out what it was he managed to stammer out the name of the giant fox " k-ky-kyuubi" the kyuubi's lips stretched into a menacing smile before it spoke " **Ah at seems my warden has finally thought it right to visit his prisoner, so to what do I the great and mighty Kyuubi no yoko owe the pleasure of seeing you… ningen** " Naruto stood there tried to compose himself and put on a brave front that only seemed to amuse the kyuubi more, just before he could speak the kyuubi spoke again " **since I'm in a particularly kind mood today ningen I'll allow you to ask me three questions and make them quick.** " The kyuubi spoke as it rested his head on it paws, leaving Naruto to think on what he wanted to ask, he then decided "why did you attack the village" the kyuubi raised an eyebrow at question before speaking " **Technically all I did was defend myself, after I was freed from my host from** ** _that_** **man with the orange mask the night she gave birth to you, I tried to leave this pathetic village behind when they started attacking me, I still paid them no attention until** ** _that_** **man came in front of me and used** ** _those_** **cursed eyes that you both have in common, he casted a very powerful genjutsu on me and I lost control over my body and everything went black the next thing I know I'm stuck inside your pathetic body"** what the kyuubi said made Naruto think "so the kyuubi technically isn't responsibly for attacking as he said he was trying to leave after getting out of my mother, wait WHAT!, d-does that mean my mother was a jinchuriki too, wait that means that kyuubi must have known my Kaa-san" determination sparked in his eyes as he asked his next question "You said that you got out of my Kaa-san, does that mean you know her" the kyuubi looked at him and growled " **No, I barely knew the wretch of a woman the only times we have spoken was when she came to demand my chakra and when she was giving birth to you** , **speaking of which when will you be coming around demanding my chakra?"** the kyuubi spoke raising his eyebrows at the last part while looking at Naruto for an answer "I will not be demanding your chakra anytime soon, I prefer to use my own strength rather than relay on something that will come to stab me in the back when I'm weakened" the kyuubi looked at him for a moment before grinning again this one not so menacing and spoke " **Very well since I admire what you have said I will leave upon you some important knowledge, the man you trust so much is not to be trusted, if he deems you too weak for his goals then he will kill you take those eyes of yours and find someone else to seal me inside of, his goals do not involve make you stronger than the hokage as he wants to kill and become the hokage that much I have seen through your mother eyes and memories** "

Naruto stood still for a moment contemplating what the kyuubi said before speaking "Are you saying that I should run away from him?" the kyuubi looked at him before speaking **"No I am saying that you are not to trust him,** ** _act_** **like you do trust him, just do not believe all he says as he will try to corrupt you but his training will prove beneficial to both you** ** _and_** **me, for you want to be strong and** ** _I_** **cannot have a weak host as my jinchuriki as that would make me look weak in comparison** **and when you have had enough training you can leave or kill him, do you understand?"** Naruto thought about it before nodding his head he would not trust Danzo but training was training, it was then that Naruto thought of something and asked "Hey, is kyuubi your name or is that what people just called you because of your tails?"

"…"

"…"

" **Kurama** " the kyuubi spoke.

"What?" Naruto asked not understanding what that was supposed to mean.

" **You asked for my name, it is Kurama** " the kyuubi now dubbed Kurama spoke before going silent. Taking this as a sign that meant Kurama was done talking Naruto looked around before asking howto leave, after getting his answer he left his mindscape and Kurama.

( **Flashback: end** )

Finished thinking about all that Naruto decided to go to sleep as tomorrow would surely be a busy day.


End file.
